


Origins

by amy1om



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tells a different story about how Quorra came into existence; AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

Just going out for a ride for the sake of riding was dangerous these days, something she knew well yet Quorra couldn't take looking at her guardian's face one moment longer. She felt restless, didn't know why, and Flynn had suggested she tried meditating as he did to calm his nerves. She had made a halfhearted effort to follow his suggestion but before he knew it or she realized what she was doing she'd taken a light cycle, and was out aimlessly riding the Grid.

 

She knew when she had been gone for hours she should return to the hideout, and face the music as she'd heard Flynn say one time. The trouble was she had ridden the light cycle quite far away from home and it'd take awhile, not to mention careful driving to get back there without being seen. But Flynn had taught her a thing or two about evading Clu's forces and so she started the long ride homewards.

 

She was halfway home when she realized she was being followed by another light cycle and fear seized her as she knew more than likely it was one of Clu's forces. When she increased her speed so did they, and before long it turned into a full pursuit. Quorra knew the Grid almost as well as Flynn but that didn't stop her from eventually turning down into a small canyon with no outlet. Once she realized her mistake she dismounted the light cycle, pulling off her identity disc. She had every intention of fighting to win but if she couldn't she'd fight until they decided she was too much trouble and derezzed her.

 

Her power cycles nearly halted in mid-flow when she realized that the program now dismounting his own light cycle was none other than Rinzler, Clu's most elite warrior. He had either captured or taken down many of the programs still free on the Grid and now he was standing across from her pulling off his own doubled identity disc.

 

Rinzler hadn't waited for her to move, hurling the discs at such speed towards her it was all Quorra could do to deflect them. Once they had returned to his hands she knew he expected her to send her own volley towards him but Quorra hesitated, not because it was hopeless but because she simply didn't want to fight him.

 

After a nearly a minute of reflecting his barrage of an attack on her, Quorra raised her hands before returning her disc to its place. “Stop please!” Rinzler raised his hand again as though he were going to throw the disc. If he did so while she didn't have hers out he would derezz her. “Father, please stop it!”

 

He halted his movements again, tilting his head to the side he said in a garbled but a voice she knew, “Who... are... you?”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes. “I'm Quorra. I'm your daughter.”

 

He continued to hold his disc as though he may throw it any second.

 

“Please, Father, remember. I'm Quorra, your daughter. My mother was Yori. You created me together after you defeated the MCP, after Kevin Flynn came back to the Grid. Do you remember?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Do you remember you are Tron and that you fight for the Users?”

 

Her father said nothing.

 

“Father?”

 

Suddenly he placed his identity disc to where it belonged, and turned back to his light cycle.

 

Quorra stepped towards him. “Father?”

 

“Return to... where you belong.” The strange yet familiar voice said. He activated the light cycle and began pulling out of the canyon.

 

Quorra ran after him. “Father, please wait! Flynn can help you! You can be Tron again!”

 

“Tron... is dead... and there is no help for... that program.”

 

Quorra's cried as he left her, continuing on even after she had returned to Flynn, and found herself enveloped in the comforting embrace of her creator.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scifiverse's Taste the Rainbow challenge prompt: blue


End file.
